1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to firmware, and more particularly to a communication device and method thereof for updating firmware.
2. Description of Related Art
As a firmware image typically stores boot code and hardware configuration data of a communication device, such as a router, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular telephone, the functionality and performance of the firmware greatly affects the functionality of the communication device. This is the reason why firmware development and debugging require a lot of software engineering effort.
Software engineers modify firmware to improve functionality, correct bugs, add new features, or meet market requests of customers. The software engineers regularly release a new firmware version for users to upgrade their device. In upgrading the communication device, a new version of firmware is first received and programmed into a flash memory of the communication device. Due to characteristics of the flash memory, the programming process must not be interrupted; otherwise a whole block of flash memory may be damaged and unworkable.
However, in practice, the programming process may be interrupted by various reasons, such as a sudden power failure. If there is only one firmware stored in the flash memory, any interruption during the programming process may render the communication device unable to reboot and in need of repair. Maintenance staff must then unload and reprogram the flash memory, which can be inconvenient and costly.